Fanon:Different Paths
|Author=Ricky Spanish |Rating=PG }} The black sky hovered like a mantle over the gleaming city of Tokyo hiding in dark shadows the small streets and buildings on the far ends of the steel and stone sea. The more complicated and populated roads were brimming with amazing light shows thanks to the fancy cars traveling around in an ongoing nighttime party. The heated air caused by the massive population of vehicles raised a strong urge of freedom from the inhabitants but no one could really escape from the life of the city when it was in a full swing like that night. Still there were some people completely unaffected by the city's activities having their own share of problems and worries hanging above their heads. Said person smirked when a small window with the message 'Access Allowed' popped on the screen of his computer before carefully looking over his shoulder in case of any guards patrolling around. With the coast clear, he took the invitation of surfing through the building's security system taking care to stay as low as possible as to not be detected that quickly. He found the locations of every surveillance cameras inside the building as well as his target and how well it was protected. The methods used could only make him smile brighter at the thought of a perfect challenge right before he left the city. He slowly closed the small computer putting it safely in his backpack and crawled to the border. Glancing swiftly over the edge and then around him, the figure released a wire from his utility belt at the end of which he attached a steel claw. After he securely placed it on the border, the young man jumped over the edge holding a hand on the wire while the other was left dangling in the air. His feet softly touched the thick glass of the building for five seconds He stopped the wire and positioned his feet on the glass wall so that he stayed in a crouch. The position was quite hard to maintain not to mention that he was very vulnerable standing like that; hanging from a sickly thin wire on the side of a skyscraper when someone down on the streets could easily see him and blow into splinters his 'oh so long planned plan'? Actually, it wasn't the fact that the police would find him that worried the thief so much…it was more The black blade fluidly cut through the glass without a sound and the young man put it back in one of his pants' pockets. It was a good thing his outfit consisted from dark clothes because he could easily blend in with the shadows His fingertips pressed on the freshly cut piece of glass without moving it an inch and using his free left hand he lightly pushed a button on his wristwatch. The tips of his gloves shone blue for a second before the light ceased and he softly tugged with his right hand the chunk of glass watching as it followed his move. Smiling, the thief pushed forward until he felt a weight straining his forearms' muscles and he knew he was already in. His slim body snaked through the opening and he let his eyes trail on both ends of the darkened hall as his feet soundlessly touched the floor. Another tug on the wire and the claw detached itself the thin cable coming back in his belt in a few seconds. Pressing the same button, his fingertips glowed blue again and he could finally let go of the glass but not until he put it back in the wall as to not arouse suspicions. With a silent breath of relief, the thief crouched down pressing his back on the opposite non-transparent wall his calculated gaze searching the hall from the shadows for any cameras or laser beams. When he found none, his tense His eyes lazily bored on the glass wall watching the city pumping with life behind them and his hands moved to rest behind his head. A sigh escaped his lips and his thoughts were once again filled with the excitement of his previous games, mentally chuckling at how explosive things turned out to be in the end. He hoped that this time he would be able to scat without any detective or macho policeman coming in to stop him…However, that wasn't his style! The increasing sounds of a conversation and the approaching steps from the hall in front of him stopped the black clad figure in his tracks. He quickly hid behind a tall plant letting the darkness engulf him as the two guardians came "Do you really think he'll come? I don't know why but I'm pretty scared!" a quite short man spoke looking nervously outside the window. His partner looked two times bigger than him and seemed to be the first's opposite. He gave a booming laugh that startled the short man. "Why are you even afraid of? He's just a guy!" "Rumors are rumors, baka! If the Phantom comes, we'll surely catch him! Che…scary cat!" the big man chuckled and walked off leaving the short one behind. The two continue to talk and he waited for them to get out of sight and hearing range before he emerged from the shadows and continue his march. His hands were set behind his head again and his feet stepped on the floor almost gliding. The small dialog between the two guards played in his head and he couldn't stop the pang of anger and disappointment coiling in his chest. He wasn't taken seriously? He thought that after that little thing with Brazil's Ambassador's ring he would go straight to the national news…but some of the law men only seemed to think of him as your run of the mill guy who wanted It didn't matter anymore! He knew what he was doing…he had a purpose! And he planned to make himself known to achieve it! He turned the corner after he made sure it was safe and ventured deeper inside the building the playful, carefree smirked back on his lips and his mind clearer than ever. He easily avoided the surveillance cameras ducking low with grace each time they turned to him. It was like a game of hide and seek…that's what he liked to think! A game that he would always win! The maze of corridors and halls kept going and as he walked closer to the central point he noticed the higher security. The hide and seek fused with a tag game. That as well was on his favorite game list although he had to admit he was better at it than at the previous one. The laser beams were naked to the human eye as long as the room was clean and no particles flew in the air like in his current situation, but using some special lens everything resumed at how Flip here, a little stretch there, another jump followed swiftly by a well executed hand sprint and then break…analyze the surrounding for any signs of movements and start again finishing with a perfect landing. And after that just "Hurry up! We need to get there before he does!" barked a tall figure speeding his pace. The other three with him complied with a 'yes' and jog behind him until they reached a metal double door. "I won't be a fool like the Brazilian In a quick swing of his hand, the man put his hand on an empty part of the wall making it open to reveal a small device. He fast typed the password before bending down to let it scan his eye. It closed again and the door swung open, The chamber was quite big and completely empty except from the sword standing on a shelf in the middle. The blade was golden with a streak of black coming from the tip and ending in a swirl near the guard. The hilt was red slightly The masked thief smirked as he tinkered with the device in front of the sword's room. It was good he caught a few tips of how to hack in a computer and using those skills he cut with a devious smile the cameras in the room and opened the door with a swish. At the same time, Mr. Hogai received a not so pleasant call informing him of the sudden turn of events and his yells and cries drew the attention of the other occupants of the room. Phantom moved between them like a shadow and by the time he was seen by the two policemen he was already running out of the room. The scream was followed by two simultaneously gun shots that luckily missed their moving target until the man yelled again. "No! My sword! Don't hit my sword!...O-Oy! Miss Nobiyuki, what are you – " The young lady accompanying them took off running after the thief, gracefully turning the corner while throwing her heels and at the same time leaving the three men to stare dumbly at her decreasing form. With the security system now activated, the halls were engulfed in a red glow and the windows started to seal themselves. The view of the city was replaced with steel giving the inside a claustrophobic feeling. But the woman shrugged it off, concentrating on speeding up to catch up with the thief. She watched him looking at her over his shoulder with a sneer, but that only put gaze on fire. She let out a small growl in the back of her throat and narrowed her sapphire eyes as he reached the stairs and began bouncing on the balustrade upwards. "Che…You're not getting away from me Phantom!" Following his example, the woman leaped on the railing and continued the pursuit until they reached the last floor. When she got there she was surprised to see him leaning on the wall with the sword strapped on his back, his hands in his pockets and wearing the same cocky grin as before. Now that she finally saw him in flesh the woman started to feel uneasy under his unmoving gaze but nevertheless she was staring with the same intensity at him. A head taller than her, black sneakers, loose black pants, a tight white turtle neck t-shirt showing his well built abdomen, a black long sleeved half shirt on top and black leather gloves. On his face there was a black mask that covered his eyes and half of his nose letting long chocolate brown bangs to cover his forehead. She couldn't see his eyes, only two white slits that gave her the chills. Still she didn't let that scare her. "I am an officer and if you hadn't noticed the whole building is sealed with you and some dozens of policemen in. Stop goofing around and do what I say!" Phantom thought he almost lost it and would burst out laughing his head off in any minute. "You have no idea how many times I've heard that, but here I am…talking to you. Why do you think this will be any different? Because you're The girl felt stuck by his comment and decided to change the topic. Maybe she would be able to get some answers before her team came. "Who are you? Why are you even hiding yourself? You're only a lousy thief after all!" "Then why are you stealing? Money? Is that it?" Now that the conversation was going somewhere she decided to give all her attention to the young man in front of her. The man that didn't seemed older than her, and that was saying "Maybe…but I prefer the funny part!" He seemed so nonchalant and careless that the girl barely stopped herself from hitting him. "Fun? You're doing it for fun? You like to see all those people sad and angry just for the fun of it? What kind of – " She looked taken aback by the serious tone he had. His smirk was gone replaced with a thin line and she could outline his gritted teeth and clenched jaw not to mention his stiff posture. When he thought he had her attention, Phantom continued. "They are rich! They can afford anything they want unlike some of the people who work and work and it's still not enough for the big and powerful ones! They have no idea of how life truly is for the unluckiest ones…how they live with the worries that maybe their houses won't be the next day or that their children will starve from the lack of food in the end. They don't know how it is to be on the verge of losing everything they cared and worked so hard to get!" He stopped leaving a long tense silence to pass between them. The stunned expression that crossed the young woman's feature was priceless and in that moment he felt like he wanted to make her feel pathetic, to throw all the truth in He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "Sure thing, Miss Tohomiko! Name's Phantom!" At her glare look he added. "What? You didn't expect a real name did you?" Kimiko crossed her arms over her chest shaking her head. "You are not going anywhere! Why don't you get it?" He flashed her that 'I know something you don't know' smile that started to piss her off so much in the past minutes when the roof suddenly exploded and rocks fell between them obscuring her view of the masked boy. She stepped back just as armed men appeared around her while a few others tried to find Phantom through the dust and debris. "Took you long enough…" She muttered coughing in her sleeve. "Go on the roof and look around! He couldn't get too far!" At her order the men fled and with a last glance at the brand new ventilation system Kimiko went too. Truthful to her words, the brown haired boy recovered the metal hook he used to glide on the side of the building and fixed it on the nearer skyscraper using a grappling launcher. Without a second thought he leaped off the edge this time drawing the citizens attention who looked at him in awe and fear as well as the fast bullets passing inches away from his face. With a grunt he pushed his feet forwards to meet the wall of the building instead of him crashing in it before pressing the retract button on the launcher. He was glad the distance to the roof wasn't too big and the police men were trying hard to not hit the sword, that consequently resulting in actually not hitting him seeing as the valorous blade was placed on his back. When he finally grabbed the edge he quickly pulled himself up falling in a god damn run as far away as possible from the crowded area. Casting a glance behind him when the guns stopped he chuckled lightly when he saw Kimiko screaming at them before he returned his gaze forward trying to find a way of escaping from the hellish pursuit of the helicopters. Kimiko closed the door behind her and headed for the bathroom throwing her coat on the sofa as she passed by it. Half paying attention she turned on the water and took off her clothes. She felt exhausted, angry, confused and sad at "They are rich! They can afford anything they want unlike some of the people who work and work and it's still not enough for the big and powerful ones! They have no idea of how life truly is for the unluckiest ones…how they live with the worries that maybe their houses won't be the next day or that their children will starve from the lack of food in the end. They don't know how it is to be on the verge of losing everything they cared and worked so hard to get!" Her conversation with Phantom was still fresh in her mind and she couldn't bring herself to disagree with his words. He was right! The poor people had to do what the richer told them because they had the power and in order to Was Phantom one of them? Was he trying to show the richer how little they need all those treasures? 'Well…that was plain stupid! He could have chosen other way!' Kimiko shook her head and let the steam engulf her relaxing her tired She felt like walking on soft feathers after getting out of the bath. Her mind was empty and her body followed a normal routine wrapping around her a towel and another one on her head. After leaving the stuffed boiling air of the Skipping the usual announcement she would make to her best friend after every mission, Kimiko threw herself on her comfy bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin quickly falling asleep with her thoughts far away from the new threat. Category:Fanon Category:Chapters (fanon)